Тьма
by LoftSerialomanov
Summary: Она сильна. Очень. Многие знают ее под разными именами, одни говорят, что она сущее зло, а другие, что она освободительница, посланная людям Ками.
1. 00

Имя: Итами

Клан: Учиха

Пол: жен ( )

Дата рождения: 16 июля (Рак)

Члены семьи:

Итачи Учиха (отец)

Изуми Учиха (мать)

Саске Учиха (дядя)

Фугаку Учиха (дедушка)

Микото Учиха (бубашка)

Цвет глаз: черный

Цвет/длинна волос: черные, по пояс

Навыки: высокий уровень тайдзюцу, ниндзюцу, гендзюцу, интелекта, силы, скорости, большой запас чакры.

Слабости: семья.

Возраст персонажей в разный период времени.

Резня клана:

Итачи-16

Изуми-16

Саске-6

Итами-еще не родилась

Смерть Третьего Хокаге:

Итачи-22

Изуми-22

Саске-12

Итами-6

Битва Саске и Итачи

Итачи-26

Изуми-мертва

Саске-18

Итами-12

Четвертая мировая война Ниндзя:

Итачи-мертв

Изуми-мертва

Саске-19

Итами-13


	2. 01

В снятой молодой семьей, в якобы своем первом путешествии, комнате сидели двое: мать и дочь. Старшая, мать, расчесывала волосы своей дочери, сидя позади нее на кровати, а та в свою очередь смотрела в окно, где яркое полуденное солнце освещало деревню, в которой они находились.

-Окаа-сама, как думаешь, Ото-сама и Кисаме-сан ушли надолго? – спросила девочка. На вид ей было не больше семи лет, у нее были длинные черные и густые волосы, которые словно текли между зубчиками расчёски

По этой картине и коротким разговором между ними, можно было подумать, что это они обычные гражданские, но это мнение было бы ошибочным. Мать звали Изуми, Изуми из ранее великого и благородного клана Учиха. Раньше про нее говорили, что она будет достойной женой главы клана, что нет никого из женщин, и некоторых мужчин, шиноби, кто смог бы превзойти ее по силе, но самое главное, что она самая добрая и милосердная из всего клана. Сейчас же при звуке ее имени у людей возникало отвращение. Такое чувство было у каждого, кто знал, что произошло с некогда великим кланом. По большей части ее осуждали, ведь она предала свою деревню, покинув ее вместе с Итачи Учиха, убийцей, психопатом, нынешним мужем и отцом ее ребенка.

Дочь звали Итами. Внешностью она очень была похожа на своего отца, особенно полосами под глазами, такими же, как и у Итачи. Любой человек, увидевший их рядом, мог сразу сказать, что они отец и дочь. При взгляде на нее нельзя было сказать, что она обладала большим потенциалом, огромной силой, множеством техник и высоким интелектом. В этом и была ошибка тех, кто посмел нападать на нее.

-Не думаю. Нужно просто найти девятихвостого, для твоего отца это не составит труда. Не волнуйся за него.

-Я не волнуюсь. Просто мне не нравится эта деревня.- ответила Итами, слегка нахмурив брови. Это была правда, эта деревня вызывала в ней чувство беспокойства.

-И почему же? – спросила мать, слегка наклоняя голову влево, как ребенок. Всегда интересно выслушивать мнения своей дочери, будто она разговаривала не со своим ребенком, а с взрослым.

-Не могу объяснить почему. Но внутри у меня неприятное чувство, и я не могу ни на чем сосредоточиться. А может из-за того, что произошло в прошлом.

Повисло молчание. Утаивать секреты от нее было невозможно, поэтому лучше было рассказать все самим, чем она узнала бы это от кого-нибудь постороннего.

-Иногда я жалею, что мы рассказали тебе эту историю, - вздохнула Изуми. – Пойми, нельзя судить эту деревнею по ошибкам других.

-А я считаю, что именно по ошибкам. Ведь благодаря им мы можем оценить все и сделать выводы! –Вскрикнув Итами, вскочила с кровати, а расческа упала на пол. Изуми с удивлением посмотрела на свою дочь, ведь не часто она позволяла себе такое отношение и повышать голос на мать. – Эта деревня причинили вам с отцом столько боли, а я должна смириться с этим? Игнорировать это? Эти людишки осуждают вас, не зная правды. Почему это не волнует вас? А тот, кто отдал тот самый приказ, живет спокойно, не волнуясь ни о чем. Думаешь это справедливо? Ни капельки! Ты не представляешь каких усилий мне стоит не сорваться прямо сейчас и направиться к Хокагэ– закончила Итами, буквально выплюнув последнее слово. Пыл немного поутих, увидев бледное лицо матери. Та сидела на месте и с удивлением смотрела на дочь, чувствуя в груди смешанные эмоции. Хотелось отвергать все это и одновременно согласиться. Изуми открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но слова не выходили из ее рта.

-Как бы я не хотела убедить тебя в обратном, я знаю, что это все гиблое дело. Ведь ты наша дочь, а просто так от своих слов не откажешься. – наконец-то произнесла Изуми, на губах появилась небольшая улыбка. Она встала, подошла к дочери и обняла ее за плечи, прижимая к себе. – Так что давай закроем этот разговор. Я уверенна, что твой отец скоро вернется, и не думаю, что он захочет принимать участие в этом разговоре.

-Да, ты права. Извини меня, Окаа-сама. Я не хотела тебя расстраивать. Не стоило мне срываться, зная чем закончится этот разговор. – уже привычно спокойным тоном ответила Итами. – Но насчет Ото-сама ты не права. Я уверена, что он как всегда ест данго и вернется не скоро. А Кисаме-сам наверняка тоже! – уже обвинительно сказала она. Изуми засмеялась, в душе зная, что ее дочь возможно права. Любовь мужа к сладостям могла соперничать даже с его любовью к ней.

-Возможно ты и права. Но не обвиняй своего отца в этом. Ты знаешь, что это не исправимо. Так что.. – но договорить Изуми не успела, взгляд Итами похолодел, а тело напряглось. Она отстранилась от матери и посмотрела в окно. Схватив плащ, который висел на спинке и стула, и черную ткань со стола, Изуми исчезла. – Ну вот. Придётся собирать вещи. Не могут они спокойно ничего сделать. – вздохнула она и отправилась к шкафу. Благо путешествовали они налегке.

-Ураган листьев! – секунда и технику мужчины блокирует Итами одной рукой, другой отталкивает Кисаме. Хошикаге приземляется позади Итачи, встав на одно колено. Он улыбается, показывая свои острые зубы, и говорит:

-Я так и знал, что это была ты. Как долго ты наблюдаешь? – закончв фразу он поднимется и внимательно смотрит уже на своего противника: мужчину в зеленом обтягивающем комбинезоне. «Ну и гадость» - подумал Кисаме.

-С того момента как вы открыли рты, - бесстрастным и холодным тоном произносит девушка. Она стояла напротив шиноби, держа в руках его стопу, а потом резко ударила своей в живот мужчине, от чего ему пришлось отступить на несколько шагов назад. Когда брызги воды упали, то можно было увидеть взрослую девушку с черными волосами. На ней был такой же черный плащ с красными облаками, как у ее спутников, но на лице была маска, похожая на маску Какаши, только отличие состояло в том, что она располагалась выше, скрывая полностью все, что ниже глаз. – Майто Гай, Благородный Зелёный Зверь Конохи.

-Что ты здесь делаешь? – строго спросил Итачи. По его нахмурившемуся лицу было понятно, что он очень недоволен. Конечно, ведь сейчас перед ним была его дочь.

-Выручаю вас, Итачи-сан. Вы слишком долго возитесь с ними. А теперь при прибытии еще одного врага, я считаю правильным отступить, пока не прибыло подкрепление. Лишнее внимание нам ни к чему. – Ответила она, слегка повернув голову, чтобы увидеть отца. Кисаме же стоял позади и улыбался. Конечно, это было забавно, наблюдать за таким развитием событий. -Майто Гай, да? Скорее Майто Идиот, - произносит Кисаме, вспомнив о горшкоголовым, как у себя в мыслях он прозвал его.. Итами улыбнулась, хотя под маской этого был не заметно, но по ее прищуренным глазам все поняли – она улыбается.

-Не стоит недооценивать его, Кисаме-сан. Удар у него не слабый. Плюс ко всему у него еще и довольно увесистые утяжелители на ногах.

«Это они, Итачи Учиха и Кисаме Хошикаге. Но кто она?» - пронеслось в голове Гая.

-Хёнге, - прихрипел Какаши, перед тем как упасть. Его слова прозвучали слишком тихо, что никто его не учлышал. Почти. Перед тем, как утонуть в воде, его схватил Гай, перевалив того к себе а плечо.

-Какаши. Что они с ним сделали? – в голосе друга Копирующего ниндзя была слышна злоба. Конечно, его друг ранен. Гай грозно посмотрел на врагов.

-Закрой глаза и не смотри на Итачи. Он использует Шаринган, - быстро предупредил его Асума.

-Не волнуйся, я знаю, что делаю. Я столько времени тренировался для поединка Какаши, что все знаю о Шарингане, - уверенно ответил Гай. Сейчас в его мыслях было только одно: нужно защитить своих товарищей. Перед ними очень опасные враги, про одного из которых они не знаю вообще ничего. «Нужно быть предельно осторожным. Шаринган Итачи отличается от Шарингана Какаши» - подумал Гай. – Давайте, открывайте глаза. Но ни Куренай, ни Асума не сделали этого. -Не волнуйтесь. Главное не смотрите ему в глаза – это главное при поединке с Шаринганом. Смотрите на его ноги. Вы сможете определить, что он сделает по его ногам.

-Недурно, - подала голос Итами. – Неплохие выводы вы сделали на основе глаз Какаши Хатаке. Так теперь вы используете Шаринган? – Ехидно спросила она. Итачи начал понимать, что нужно уходить, пока не раскрылась тайна Итами, а сама Итами не начала заваруху.

-Ну что ж. Начнем веселиться? – спросил Кисаме, крепче сжимая Самехаду, подняв ее. Только он хотел сделать шаг, как рука Итами поднялась, останавливая его.

-Как я сказала: лишнее внимание нам ни к чему. У нас больше нет причин оставаться в Конохе. Уходим.

Итами развернулась спиной к противникам, направляясь в сторону отца.

-Как пожелаете, химэ. - колко ответил Кисаме, слегка поклонившись.

-Заткнись. – Только и ответила она. Через миг они исчезли. Никто не успел заметить закатившихся глаз Итачи.

«Мне надо было проверить, на что я способен»

«... проклинай меня! Ненавидь меня»

Только это я мог слышать. Только его слова. Дыхание сбилось, ненависть прожигала изнутри, воздуха не хватало. «Ненавидь меня». Снова и снова, только эти слова я и слышал пока бежал.

Крики, кровь, безжизненные тела, звук лезвий. Вновь всплывает та ночь. Больно. Чувствую, что Шаринган непроизвольно активировался. Ненависть, она переполняла. Не могу думать ни о чем другом, только о том, что мне нужно найти его. Убить его. Нужно, чтобы он поплатился.

Не знаю почему, но я побежал туда. Будто чувствовал, что он там. Дальше я не помнил дороги. Единственное, что я помню, что когда увидел его, то почувствовал уже не ненависть, а ярость. Он стоял напротив Наруто, спиной ко мне, но все равно заметил меня первым. Но он был не один. Она тоже там была. Та, которую я считал сестрой, кому доверял.

-Саске?

-Учиха Итачи. – голос дрожал от гнева, не могу контролировать это. Вот они, стоят передо мной, но я не нападаю.

-Хм, еще один Шаринган. Как много я его вижу в последнее время, - не обращаю внимание на него, но его фраза удивила меня. Много? Почему? Может из-за Какаши? – Он что-то слишком похож на тебя. Итачи-сан, кто этот парень?

-Это мой младший брат. – он произнес это так, словно я вообще никто и меня здесь нет. Злюсь, он не обращает на меня внимание, не видит во мне угрозы. Мне кажется, что моя ненависть разрывает изнутри.

-Странно, я слышал, что весь клан Учиха уничтожен. Ты сам это сделал, разве не ты была свидетелем этого, а, Изуми-сан? – но она молчит. Но в отличие от Итачи смотрит на меня. Но пустым и холодным взглядом. Она такая же, как и он. Они одинаковы.

-Учиха Итачи, Учиха Изуми, думаю вы готовы к смерти. – Наконец-то. Мой шанс. Я убью их. Обоих, и тогда мой клан будет отомщен. Ото-сан, Окаа-сан, обещаю, они заплатят за все.

-Ты сказал мне ненавидеть тебя, и эта ненависть росла с каждым днем. И все это время я жил для одной единственной цлли: увидеть, как вы умрете. – чидори жжет кожу. Больно, но не так больно как тогда.

-Саске – голос Наруто. Наруто? Да, это он, но он не волнует меня.

-Достаточно, вы мертвы! – крик, и я уже несусь к ним, чидори крушит стены, но я не замечаю. Единственное о чем я думаю, это о том, что сейчас оно случится. Моя месть свершиться, я убью их! – Умри! – навожу удар на Итачи, ярка вспышка. Он держит мою руку. Он остановил чидори одной рукой. И смотрит на меня, будто я ничто. Злюсь еще сильнее, ненависть заглушает голос разума, не могу нормально мыслить. Что-то происходит с Наруто, но меня волнует лишь Итачи и его рука.

Вырываюсь и слышу: «Достаточно», затем хруст, а потом крик. Он мой. Он сломал мое запястье, больно, очень. Потом слышу крик Наруто. ДА почему же он вмешивается? Достал. Но я уже не слышу его, падаю на колени, теперь все заглушает боль, ненависть уходит на второй план. Он все еще смотрит на меня. Появился какой-то старик. Он что-то болтает о девушка на его плече, но меня это не волнует. Они разговаривают. Плохо слышу, голоса будто вдалеке. Подождите, что? Им нужен Наруто? Акацуки? Снова что-то о девушках. Изуми? О чем они вообще говорят? Избавится от них? Нет.

Встаю. Шатко, но все же стою. Я должен расправиться с ними. Сначала Итачи. Он опаснее.

Он и Изуми смотрят на меня. Он же смотрит с неким удивлением, а Изуми также.

-Держись от них подальше, - хрипя произношу. Тепрь взгляд Изуми меняется, в нем есть удивление и что-то еще, что-то теплое. Может мне кажется? – Единственный, кто может убить их, это – я!

-Отойди, ты меня не интересуешь. – говорит он отстраненно говорит он.

-Сейчас заинтересую! – снова набрасываюсь, но он пинает меня ногов в живот. Я отлетаю и сильно ударяюсь об стену. Не могу встать. Поднимаю голову и смотрю на Изуми, теперь мне кажется в ее глазах беспокойство. У меня сотрясение?

-Саске! – опять этот Наруто. Достал. – Черт бы тебя побрал!

-Нет, Наруто, не смей вмешиваться! Это не твое дело. – Раздражает, как же он раздражает. – Я только и мечтал об этом всю свою жизнь, об этой минуте. Это мой бой. – снова перед глазами вижу тела родителей. Ненависть с новой силой охватывает меня. Я снова иду в атаку, кричу. Блок, удар и я снова отлетаю. Бесит. Не могу пошевелить даже рукой.

-Это мой бой, - хриплю я. Неожиданно приходит ответ.

-Ну так бейся. – Итачи. Поднимаю голову и вижу, что он хочет направиться ко мне. Изуми хватает его за рукав, незаметно, но я вижу. Но Итачи будто не замечает и продолжает надвигаться на меня. Тот, что с мечом сдерживает старика. Итачи близко, смотрю на него и снова хочу атаковать, но резкий удар в живот останавливает меня. Кровь хлещет изо рта, а он продолжает меня бить. Нет, не так, он избивает меня, а я ничего не могу поделать. Почему я не могу ничего сделать ему в ответ? Я столько готовился, но сейчас я ощущаю, что недостаточно. Падаю. Не могу пошевелиться. Он хватает меня за воротник и прижимает к стене.

-Ты слишком слаб, братец. У тебя маловато злости. И знаешь еще что, ты никогда меня не убьешь. – Открываю глаза и хочу что-то ответить, но не могу. Вижу только Шаринган. Потом вижу ту ночь. Снова. Нет, нет, нет. Зачем он вновь показывает мне все это. Не хочу смотреть. Кричу. Не знаю где, наяву или в гендзюцу, кажется и там, и там.

Дальше только темнота и кажется голос Наруто.


End file.
